chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Lituanica
World: Lituanica *'Location': Subsector Tyranus *'Type': Feudal World. *'Tithe': Agri/Ferrum Lituanica tithes a small mixture of simple grain and iron ore. *'Population': 90 million 000 000 *'Government': Feudal Monarchies. Stretches of land are ruled over by various Monarchs and their appointed Lords & Barons. Overseeing the planet's gradual uplifting is a contingent of Administratum & Ecclesiarchy personnel who can be found throughout the courts of Monarchs across the planet. Most are singular advisers who slowly guide and influence their Monarch towards more Imperial cultural norms, and their overall goal is unifying the planet under a single Imperial ruler. Meanwhile the 'main' Imperial contingent bases themselves in whichever nation they feel is strongest & most secure, and coordinates the activities of all the missionaries and advisors across th world from there. The current head of the Imperial contingent on Lituanica is Master of Lituanica Einecker Usten, who currently occupies the court of High King Jacobus III of Kirvia. 'Description' A simple feudal world, Lituanica is fairly typical of societies that are not considered worth the Imperium's full attention. Lituanica suffered a near-extinction even during the Long Storm that engulfed Sector Deus in M36, sending it back to the stone age. It was only rediscovered through ancient records recovered from a forgotten library deep in Noctis's underhives in ~750.M40. The Imperium dispatched a large missionary envoy and soon many of the world's most powerful nations were enforcing faith in the God-Emperor and fealty to the Imperium. Administratum personnel soon followed and levied tithes on the compliant nations, and began slowly disseminating knowledge & technology to carefully accelerate Lituanica's development without the people destroying themselves. Typically this is done by providing hints and clues to the native's finest minds and encouraging them to progress faster by themselves, however at times the Administratum has had to be more direct with developing the natives. In the few centuries since Lituanica has advanced both socially and in technology, and currently occupy a state of civilisation equal to the late middle ages. In 324.M41 they were subjected to a substantial attack by Dark Eldar raiders. Many thousands of Lituanicans from hundreds of settlements were enslaved and dragged back to Commoragh via webway gates hidden in ancient ruins across the planet, but thousands more were saved by the Order of Bloody Tears, the Sisters stationed on nearby Attero quickly responding to a distress signal sent by the Imperial advisory. *'Technology': - Poor Lituanican society is based around stone castles and their most advanced technologies are primitive arquebuses. However it is in the process of being uplifted, and is expected to progress to an early Age of Sail before the end of the century. *'Military': Very poor. Feudal militias and knightly orders are no match for interstellar threats. *'Strategic importance:' Minima A simple feudal world with a negligible tithe, Lituanica has little value. *'Loyalty': 85% 10% The simplistic society is easily influenced by the simple variant of the Imperial Creed they are preached. This makes them quite loyal but also leaves them with little knowledge of the outside Imperium. However there are several native enclaves on Lituanica that vehemently reject the Ecclesiarchy's teachings in favour of their own heathen gods, and many have attacked Missionaries sent to their lands. Notable Locations Lituanica is a mostly temperate planet with areas of more extreme climate in places. Much of the surface is still wild & natural with colossal forests, grasslands, and other unspoilt environments, along with a few vast deserts and frozen tundra wastelands. Lituanica's surface is approximately 70% water and the land is based on three large continents, two of which are close together and house most of Lituanica's civilisations while the third is distant & seperate. The wildlife of Lituanica is largely benign, but most predators can post a threat to isolated humans especially with their lack of modern technology. There are a small number of apex predators however that are extremely dangerous, even to a man with modern arms, and any human societies on the planet give them a huge berth and exist far away from the creatures' habitats. Lituanica is made up of a great many nations that hold deep cultural divides and are often at-odds with each other. The Ecclesiarchy is slowly influencing nations towards a unified Imperial culture but this is a very slow process and many nations openly hate each other due to historic interactions. No single nation is dominant over all others and thus it is hard to establish a centre of power, so the Imperium has representatives amongst most nations while the main Imperial contingent remains in whatever they consider to be the most powerful & well-defended nation along with a unit of Tempestus Scions for security. To most of the people of Lituanica these advanced peoples from the stars are seen as religious heralds and greatly respected. To others however these Missionaries are foreign invaders and attacked almost on-sight. *'Kirvia' - A large & powerful nation currently used as the base of the main Imperial contingent. Kirvia is a major agricultural land with large amounts of arable farmland and a large population. Kirvia borders many other nations and its borders are guarded by landed Nobles with powerful armies, all of whom pay fealty to the Kirvian King who controls the most wealth & land and the largest army. **'Denghas' - Capital of Kirvia. This is where the King dwells & rules over his own lands and vassal aristocracy. Denghas is a small city of wood and stone surrounded by vast farmlands, and the main Imperial contingent is stationed here. ***'King Jacobus III' - King of Kirvia. Jacobus III is a steely warrior and noble leader, whose stability and sense of honour played a large part in his choice as the best host for the main Imperial contingent. ***'Master of Lituanica Einecker Usten' - Administratum Adept and head Imperial official on Lituanica, Usten advises & guides King Jacobus on the best courses of action for the Imperium while overseeing the slow cultural progression and dissemination of knowledge across the planet. *'Austenlond' - A small peninsula nation known for its aggressive and piratical inhabitants, who launch raids on nearby nations by land and sea frequently. The Missionary sent to Austenlond was killed by the pagan inhabitants, ensuring this nation's doom once the Imperium has sufficiently uplifted its compliant allies. *'Fairain' - An island nation of the coast of Aegin, and compliant with the Imperium. Farrain is an agrarian nation with lush fishing waters, and noted for the unusual professionalism of their military forces and excellent equipment. Aegin and Farrain are in almost constant conflict with one-another over land & resources as well as sheer grudge, and areas of coastline on both sides change hands every few decades or so. *'Aegin' - A coastal nation with Fairain just off its coast, and compliant with the Imperium. Aegin has far more arable land than Fairain but less available fishing waters, and a larger but less centralised and less unified population. Despite efforts by the Imperial representatives in both nation's courts, Aergin & Fairain have staunchly maintained their perpetual hostilities, and while these are mostly shows of force and stand-offs they can occassionally boil over into extreme violence. *'Harichar Mountains' - A large mountainous region that is technically divided up between several bordering nations. In practice however this sparsely populated wilderness is ungovered and lawless. Dangerous creatures abound the area, and legends tell of even worse beasts hiding in the region's highest caves. Hunters & wannabe heroes often come here to prove their might with an appropriate trophy, but many do not return. *'Region 4' - This large continent has no native name and is largely undiscovered by the main Lituanican civilisations. Therefore it was given a drab name in offical Administratum records as they slowly nudge the Lituanicans towards discovering the land themselves. Region 4 is inhabited by primitive humans, but their massive hostility towards Imperial missionaries sealed their fate as peples to be conquered by compliant nations. Category:Imperial World Category:Subsector Tyranus Category:Feudal World Category:Planet